Purple Day
by Occea
Summary: When Hydra and a bunch of carnies team up to destroy the Barton brothers, it causes trouble. Especially once they target their teams and coworkers. However, everyone knows that Clint and Will won't give up until they die or run out of coffee. Whichever comes first. Read as the Barton brothers complain about moles, coffee, brothers, and ABC agencies. No, Stark, they are not clones.
1. Purple Day

**_Purple Day, Chapter One_**

 _Two Months Ago_

"What are we going to do?"

"Not tell anyone."

"Clint, there are four dead IMF agents that I killed! The IMF is going to take this very personally, especially considering that their own analyst killed them."

"But they don't have to know it was you or me, and besides, they weren't even IMF agents. They were HYDRA!"

"That doesn't matter, because the IMF doesn't know that they were HYDRA, and I'm not going to tell them."

"They're not going to suspect a field agent turned analyst turned field agent to commit murder against their own coworkers. That's more of a SHIELD thing."

"You better be right, Clint."

"Relax Will, I'm always right. And besides, they deserved it."

"So when do we tell our teams?"

"Last moment possible. We don't want to drag them into this mess."

"The last moment possible could be too late Clint."

"Fine, as soon as it gets to personal or someone targets them. Then we'll talk."

"What do we call this… mess?"

"I don't know; names are your thing. Just call it Purple Day or something."

"Purple Day, really?"

"I told you names were more of your thing. No one would suspect Purple Day meant the killing of four IMF Hydra agents."

"Whatever. Let's get out of here before someone arrives. Did you get rid of any evidence?"

"You act as if I've never done this before. I'm hurt."

"Let's just go already."

"I was waiting for you, princess."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

And with that, Clint Barton and William Brandt turned away from a disaster that would one day bite them both in the butt. But for the meantime, they were going to act as if none of this happened until it was too late.

 _Present Day_

William Brandt was many things in life. A field agent and analyst, friends in all types of places, the best coffee, a kickass brother, a badass himself, a carnie (although he would never openly admit it) a skilled fencer, and a nearly perfect memory. The only thing he lacked was patience. Out of the two twins, he was the least patient, and that was saying something. So, while he waited for the stupidly slow HAMMER Computer, (No doubt made by Stark's business rival, Justin Hammer) to load, he felt like hitting his head on his desk countless times.

There had been no missions lately for him and his team, especially since almost all teams had been dispatched to find out who killed those four IMF agents, and yes Clint told him not to feel guilty because they were the ones who put themselves into that situation, and also because there had been no crazy nuclear scientist who wanted to blow up the world and start World War Three.

So when his phone that Ethan had given the team after Ghost Protocol started ringing, he picked it up almost immediately.

"Please tell me there is some crazy scientist running around?" Will said into the phone.  
"No, nothing like that. They think they caught the prime suspect in the murder of the IMF agents." Ethan responded, laughing slightly.  
"And they want us to interrogate them?"

"Yeah, weird right? We're leaving in thirty minutes. Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to help interrogate the prime suspect of the murder of four IMF agents. This phone will not self-destruct in five seconds because these caused way too much money."

"Be there in ten." Will said, murmuring "drama queen" under his breath as he hung up.

The deal he made with IMF after he became part time field agent and analyst was that he would assign an analyst to take over his position as head analyst while on missions. His first choice to fill in as analyst was Samantha "Sammy" Bridge, a young analyst that held promise.

Getting up and cracking his back, he looked over and made eye contact with Sammy, who took her clue and made her way over.

"Leaving for a mission, Boss-man?" She asked.

"Not your boss, but yeah. You know the drill, and don't touch the coffee."

"Why not, IMF's coffee is crap and the field agents always take the coffee." She whined.

"You can have my coffee once I die or resign."

"Whatever, we all know that won't happen."

"Which part?"

"Both."

Will shook his head. "Just make sure World War Three doesn't start while I'm away."

Sammy smiled, "Can't make any promises."

Will rolled his eyes and continued his way through the office into where Ethan, Benji, and Jane were waiting.

"'Bout time, we thought we were going to have to leave without you." Benji said, smiling, before pulling him into a small man hug.

Jane pulled him into a quick hug before they grabbed their gear and boarded the plane. Once they were on, Ethan handed him a folder containing all the information on their suspect.

Opening up the folder, his eyes met immediately with a picture of a young women with long red hair labeled as the Black Widow, real name Natasha Romanoff. Reading through the file, he realized that this Natasha was the same one Clint always referred too. However, this file had no information regarding her position as a member of the Avengers Initiative, but instead as a cold blooded assassin.

"So the IMF wants us to interrogate one of the scariest women in the world?" Benji asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yep." Ethan responded, his lips curling up at the corners.  
"But why us and not an interrogation team?" Jane asked.

Ethan frowned. He didn't really know why. "The Secretary wanted us on the job. Don't know why, but shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"Sure, just ask the assassin why she killed four IMF agents for almost no reason at all." Benji said, sarcasm laced heavily in his tones.  
"Relax Benji, it can't be that hard. We have Jane to do the talking. Scary women to scary women." Ethan joked.

Jane yelled a sharp hey as Will wondered if this was a set up like last time and if Clint had any idea about this. He didn't want to walk blind eyed into an ambush, but what scared him the most was that the Secretary asked for them, when there were probably much more qualified interrogation teams than an actual field team. As soon as this was sorted out, he was going to dig anything up on the Secretary.

"Will, you okay there?" Benji asked, snapping Will out of his thoughts as he realized that Benji had been waving his hand in front of his face for the past few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Whatever you say, mate."

For the rest of the flight, Will pretended to be listening to his teams' conversations as he thought of the probabilities of getting any information from Natasha or Natasha recognizing him.

The interrogation room was in an old IMF safe house outside of New York. It was made out of old bricks and had only one floor. A communal kitchen, a single bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom being used for the interrogation room.

Benji quickly set up their gear while talking about who was going to interrogate first.

"Count me out, I couldn't stand a chance out there without revealing some secret. And besides, I have to man all the gear." Benji said, waving his hands in a "no way am I talking to a crazy assassin" kind of way.

Jane turned to Ethan. "I'll go first, see if I can get any first impressions or anything. Then either you or Will go next."

Ethan nodded. "I'll go second, and Will will go last." He turned to Will. "Sound fair?"

"I'm good with it. Benji, everything working?" Will asked

"Yes, everything is ready to go. We'll hear everything you say, Jane, and don't worry, the Black Widow isn't going anywhere."

"Thanks, Benji." And with that, Jane turned into the bedroom where the Black Widow waited.

Brandt sat down in the chair across from Benji, next to Ethan. His fingers were tapping to an invisible rhythm on his leg, while he listened to the nonexistent progress Jane made with the Black Widow. If anything, Natasha was doing more of the interrogation than Jane was.

Ethan sighed as he realized no progress was being made. Jane had already been in there for over forty-five minutes, and nothing had been done. Did he have to do everything around here? Turning to Benji to get Jane out of there, he reread the file and prepared himself to step in and tango with the widow.

As Jane got out, you could basically feel the anger rolling off of her. It was intoxicating. Benji gave her a tight smile as she sat down in the same chair as Ethan was a minute ago, sighing as she sat. Ethan made his way into the room.

William Brandt knew they weren't going to get anywhere with Clint's best friend. From phone calls, he knew that Natasha was just as badass as Clint, and could handle interrogation just as well, without the sarcastic and witty comebacks. If anything, Ethan and Jane probably just made Natasha annoyed. But before he texted Clint, he wanted to see if he could get anything out of Natasha about why she was here and just how the IMF caught the infamous Black Widow in the first place. He glanced around the room, his eyes stopping at the clock. Ethan had already been in the room for an hour, and barely nothing. Will just hopped Ethan didn't shoot her or anything. That would make Clint even more upset with Ethan, even though he hadn't even met him yet.

Will's phone vibrated after Ethan was in there for another fifteen minutes. He first thought it was Clint, so he quickly pulled it out and looked at the number. He narrowed his eyes. The number wasn't Clint's, but it was blocked. His eyes quickly scanned the message.

 _I know you don't believe in coincidences, little brother._

Before he lost any signal, he traced the message via phone. He wasn't the only one with tech skills. He nearly gagged as the source showed up at IMF headquarters. He knew right away it wasn't Clint; Clint always used short phrases, and definitely didn't call him brother. The only other brother they had was Barney, who betrayed them both when they were in the circus.

Reacting immediately, he spoke to Benji. "Get Ethan out, he isn't getting anywhere." Benji raised an eyebrow but told Ethan to get out.

As Ethan got out, Will spoke once more to Benji. "Cut the cameras when I get in there. Don't try to look in at all, or else you will probably ruin all chances of us getting anything out of her."

Benji nodded, confused at his request. Ethan and Jane both narrowed their eyes at his sudden change in demeanor. Walking briskly into the interrogation room, he looked as Natasha's eyes widened and narrowed.

He pulled out a chair and twirled it around so he sat leaning on the back of it, looking straight into Natasha's eyes. He knew he was acting more like a Barton then a Brandt now, and he liked it.

He smiled at Natasha. "Hello Nat, can I call you that? I know Clint does."

He watched as Natasha's entire demeanor changed.

Outside of the room, all three of their jaws dropped at Brandt's sudden change of character.

 **Authors Note: Yea! or Nay? I appreciate any comments or helpful tips! I know this chapter may have seen a little rushed, but hey, it can always get better! I do not own the Mission Impossible or Marvel franchise, otherwise this crossover would've happened a long time ago. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Clones?

**Authors Note: WOW! Didn't expect this at all, really. Thank you to all you who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story! Sorry for the little delay, I had to see where I was going with this first, but enjoy, and thanks!**

 **Chapter Two: Clones?**

 **Natasha's POV**

Natasha Romanoff was a Russian spy trained to withstand practically any type of torture and mind tricks. Which is ironic, considering she was brainwashed by the KGB for multiple years before she was saved by Clint. So, when she was forced into an incredible awkward situation that the Black Widow program didn't train her for, she did what Clint did literally, roll with the punches, although she wasn't as sarcastic with her interrogators as Clint was.

What was originally supposed to be an extremely easy mission, fetching important presidential papers with some type of information that she would illegally read later from a Hydra base went completely wrong. Before she got onto the plane, she had some coffee at the SHIELD base. Twenty minutes later, while boarding the plane, ignoring the feeling of haziness clouding her brain and the nausea settling in her stomach, she sat down, reading over the plans once more. Five minutes later, she couldn't focus and the agent, whom she forgot the name of, whispered into her ear, wishing her sweet dreams and a hail Hydra, she knew she was in trouble.

Next thing she knew, she woke up inside a small room tied (poorly) up, with only her arms and midsection tied. Whoever was holding her hostage only took her gun, but completely missed her knives hidden in her pant leg and the emergency comm link Steve made everyone wear (although Clint barely did) because they were all constantly targeted and sometimes caught unaware.

When the first agent came in, a young female with brownish- blackish hair tied up in a tight ponytail, eyes narrowed, lips tight, and striking eyes, Natasha just raised the eyebrow that Clint referred to as "The eyebrow raise of all eyebrow raises." She leaned back in her chair as best as she could, and promised herself that once the Avengers came and crashed the party, with Stark being as annoying as only Stark could, she would just respond that she knew what was happening all along and let herself be kidnapped and interrogated for that long while Bruce and Clint just rolled their eyes.

She ended up turning the interrogation onto the girl, whose name was Jane, and she had to stop herself from smirking when Jane gave up and stomped out of the room. As Jane opened the door, she saw that the door was unguarded and that they were in a house, based on the bathroom across the small hall. She couldn't see anything really past that, but she knew she wasn't in need to hurry and get out.

Once the next guy came in, all bark but no bite, threatening her with torture and what not. She almost felt like falling asleep, just so then she could piss this guy off even more. She set off her emergency comm, which was hidden in a place that she wouldn't tell anyone thank you very much, and barely listened until the guy, Ethan, leaned in and stared her into her eyes, and asked who she worked for and why she killed those four IMF agents.

That part caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes at the question. She had only a little idea of who and what the IMF was, and she definitely didn't know any information regarding the agents. She denied any claims about her killing them, and when they asked who she worked for she said nothing. The game continued for another painstaking twenty minutes, until Ethan put his hand up to his comm link in the ear, accompanied by a confused face, he got up and left.

Sighing, she knew it would be a little while until the rest of the Avengers came in and "rescue her." Even longer if they were off fighting against some aliens or another lab experiment gone wrong. She sat in silence for barely another minute until the door opened again and a man walked in. She almost groaned at this, she didn't feel like going through this again, and she could really use a cup of non-drugged coffee.

She analyzed the man and was immediately put on her toes. He had dirty blonde hair, smoothed down, with blue, piercing eyes- the same pair she had only seen throughout her entire life and world adventures once, and that was on her best friend Clint Barton. The two of them were identical in practically every way. Sure, Clint had only a little more muscle mass, but that was barely noticeable. The way he walked over, a swagger to his step, and took the chair and swung it around so he was sitting backwards on it, a smirk on his face while he called him Nat, just like Clint does. The man's entire entrance screamed Clint, except for when he pulled out his gun and set it on the table facing himself. She definitely didn't keep the surprise off her face too well either, and she mentally smacked herself for it too.

 **Will's POV**

William Brandt walked into the room filled with as much Clint-ness as possible. Anything that would make her feel nervous or lower her character. He already knew she hadn't killed the IMF agents, and it was a painful blow to his mental state that the IMF hadn't figured anything out yet about the IMF agents, and the fact that they had started persecuting innocents. Or somewhat innocent, at least.

He made sure Benji had cut the cameras, and not that he didn't trust Benji, he knew Ethan would force them to be put back online. So he cut the wire connecting the camera to the computer in half and made sure to leave his comm link on the table. He took out his phone so Benji wouldn't hack into it, and he made sure that they had no way of gaining insight onto his interrogation.

He knew that Clint had an emergency comm link that he barely wore, seeing as he didn't want Stark knowing that he was talking to his bro late at night or when he went on top secret solo missions. So, he figured that the other Avengers had them too. And based on Natasha's lack of stabbing people and escaping, she was just in for the ride and waiting for the Avengers to crash the party. Knowing his time was scarce, he set down his gun as a small sign of peace and went straight into business.

"Look, I know you didn't kill those IMF agents." He said, gauging Natasha's reaction.

With pursed lips and a quirked eyebrow, Natasha still couldn't get the fact that this guy looked like Clint. She remained quiet for a second before speaking. "Finally they send someone in who knows something."

Will snorted, "The information we had was a bunch of crap. They don't even recognize you as an Avenger."

Natasha didn't know if that was a sign of idiocrasy or if this guy knew what he was talking about. Narrowing her eyes, she asked her next question. "How do you know all of this information?"

Will licked his lips. This was the critical part. If she didn't believe him, he wouldn't be able to get any answers about why she was here or if the Avengers knew she was being held by the IMF and Clint was just playing a joke. If the Avengers had no idea that the IMF had her, they could easily come in her with guns- or arrows- blazing. He was also sure that the text message was the key to Natasha being her in the first place.

Sighing, he let out the truth. "I'm Clint's twin brother."

Will carefully watched Natasha's expression. It didn't reveal that she didn't believe him, but it also didn't reveal if she did believe him. Natasha's eyes went even more narrower, as if she was actually considering this. "Prove it."

Will let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He could easily prove this. Clint didn't open up to very many people. The embarrassing stories he had about Clint was more than even Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, and Natasha knew combined.

"His favorite color is purple, favorite food is pizza, doesn't matter the topping as long as it isn't pineapple and ham. He thinks that type of pizza is worse than any type of Hydra experiment. He was born in Iowa, orphaned at eight, and both of us and our older brother ran away to Carson's Traveling Circus at age ten. He was trained in archery, got betrayed by his mentor and brother and left for dead. He eventually was recruited by Phil Coulson working for SHIELD. He met you a few years in, made a different call, and brought you back. He was chosen for the Avengers Initiative, and he was then mind controlled by a Norse God because Whoopi! Aliens exist! His friend, Phil Coulson, was killed and he blamed himself for that. He lives at Stark Tower part time on the floor under Thor and above yours. And if that wasn't enough, I know everything that went down in Budapest over those three weeks."

Natasha's eyes flashed slightly at the last part, but she seemed to be thinking over his words very carefully, as if chewing them and tasting them to see what each tasted like. She mulled it over for the next two minutes, while Will impatiently tapped his fingers. Finally, she nodded her head. "I believe you. But why bother telling me this anyways?"

Will felt relieved at her response. There had been a few cases with people that didn't believe him. Mostly criminals looking for revenge against Clint, and then others like Phil and even Fury. Although Fury was a very interesting story for another time.

Answering her question, he replied: "I know you have the comm link, and you've probably set it off already. How long do you think we have until the Avengers come crashing in?"

Natasha shrugged. It wouldn't do him any good if she told him, anyways. "I give them at least five minutes, fifteen at most."

Will nodded. "I have business to take up with Clint. You being here isn't a coincidence- someone purposely set this up and I have a feeling they're not going to be very friendly when they get here. I'm just going to assume that Clint or the other Avengers have no idea that the IMF is holding you hostage, right?"

Natasha nodded.

"That means they're probably going to come into here looking for blood, and if they try to talk their way through it my team is just going to shoot. Except Benji, because he's going to be stuck fanboying over Stark. But I'd rather see my team and my brother in one piece, so I'm going to let you go out there as soon as they come in. Sound good?"

Natasha nodded again. She strangely trusted Will, but she had no idea why he needed to be so secretive about meeting Clint or what in the hell he meant by this being set up. That meant that both of their organizations had moles in them, and they had already dealt with a Hydra invasion just recently. Whatever was going to go down, she was looking forward to it.

Ethan heard the door fall before he saw it. The next thing he knew, he had his gun raised and pointed at none other than Captain Freaking America in all of his American greatness. Iron Man, who had openly announced that the man in the suit was _the_ Tony Stark, came next, repulsors aimed and ready to fire. Thor stood on the captains left side, Mjolnir held up, ready to strike. Hawkeye the "man who never misses" (Ethan mentally snorted at that- nobody could ever not miss) had his 180- pound bow drawn with a sharp arrow, and three more in his hand. There was something Ethan recognized about the man, but he didn't know from where. Didn't matter anyway. Even if they were the Avengers, at least Hawkeye and the Black Widow would end up riddled with bullet holes.

Wait- the Black Widow? Ethan suddenly realized who they had in their custody, and why the Avengers busted down their front door. Benji had too.

"Umm Ethan, I think the Black Widow we have is the _Avenger_ Black Widow. This isn't good, not good at all! We're screwed Ethan!" Benji said, eyes widening with each word.

"Shut up, Benji. I know." Ethan hissed back, promptly stopping the British man's ramblings.

Ethan looked at his team. He knew Will was still in there with the Widow, and they had no way of contacting him inside to bring the Widow out as a hostage, because Brandt just _had_ to cut the damn wires. Jane had no hesitation bringing her gun up and aiming it at the good 'ol captain, which in itself was a scary thought. Captain America was a hero. Benji had his gun up too, but Ethan doubt it was even loaded or off the safety. There was no way he would try to shoot Tony Stark.

It didn't matter though. The IMF gave their team a mission, and they will do their darn best to complete it.

Finally, Mr. Red, White & Blue spoke up. "You can either hand us over the Widow quietly and we'll take you in for questioning with no blood shed, or we can do this the hard way."

If it was possible, the tension that filled the room sky rocketed. The Avengers took a tighter more offensive grip on their weapons, and Hunt's team took their stand. Both sides knew this was going to end up in bloodshed and someone going on a trip to the morgue.

It was as if Will sensed the tension, because following those intense five seconds before someone pulled the trigger, the door to the bedroom opened. And instead of Will walking out, it was the Black Widow.

Ethan instantly stood even more battle ready at the sign of the suspect walking out instead of his friend, and he assumed the worse while Natasha walked out of the room, all spunk in her step, a sly devilish smile on her face, and her eyes held a mischievous look. She made her way over to where Hawkeye stood, who seemed to relax a bit.

All three of the IMF agents assumed the worse, and snarling, Ethan held up his gun and aimed at the Widow, finger ready to pull the trigger in 5, 4, 3, 2…

A second before he squeezed the trigger, he heard Will's voice call out. "Stop it Ethan, before you do something even more stupider than attacking the Avengers!"

Will walked out of the room, closing the door shut behind him. He had his sleeves rolled up, gun tucked into his waistband, hands raised. He reached towards the table to grab his phone while everyone looked on in mass confusion.

"I assure you, this is all a big misunderstanding. Ethan, put your gun away- same for you Jane. Now." He said the last part a bit harsher and louder. Ethan hesitantly put his gun away, and so did Jane. Benji had already put his gun down, and was looking between Will, his friend, and Hawkeye, the Avenger.

The Avengers didn't know what was really happening. They got Natasha with no force, and the man who just walked out of the room was calmly talking with his hands up as if this was a regular occurrence. He grabbed his phone and casually, as if talking to friends rather than ex assassins and lab experiments, genius and a god, for crying out loud! And him saying this was all a misunderstanding, and making the other agents put their guns away, something was completely out of place here. Especially how the Brit looked constantly between the man and Clint.

Stark lifted up his faceplate, but kept his repulsors up, though aimed a little lower. "A big misunderstanding? You're kidding me right? How could you mistake an _Avenger_ for a lowlife assassin and murderer? No offense, Widow."

The other Avengers seemed to agree, and slowly lowered their weapons slightly. Clint's bow was completely limp, and the four arrows tucked safely into their quivers. Natasha looked between Clint and the man a few times. She smiled slightly, before saying:

"You guys do look a lot alike, you know."

Stark shot her a confused look, along with Thor and Rogers. Clint just smiled, before looking across the room where Will sat leaned against the table, arms braced on both sides.

"I never thought the IMF kidnapped Avengers, and I thought for sure my own _twin_ would've told me he had my best friend interrogated."

Ethan and the Avengers looked on in extreme confusion, besides Natasha and Jane, who just had her eyes narrowed dangerously low.

Will shrugged. "I'm fine with it, as long as it gets me out of the office. And it wouldn't be the first time you pulled something like this." He pushed his way off the table and walked towards Clint, no one raising a finger or a gun. Or a hammer.

Clint walked forward a little bit in turn, so the stood right in the middle between the two teams. "Hello, Clint."

"Sup, Willy." The two brothers shared a brief hug, before Clint went all into older- twin- protection- mode.

"Something's wrong, isn't it. You have that look." Will stared at him for a few seconds before sighing.

He spoke in a low voice, making sure their teams couldn't hear them. "It's this whole entire thing- Natasha being kidnapped was set up. We were meant to meet here."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "How do you know this?"

In turn, Will unlocked his phone, which was Stark Technology unlike the other standard IMF phones, which were all Hammer. Clint had given him this after he kept on complaining about Hammer tech.

Going into the messages, he pulled up the one from the blocked number and handed it to Clint, who's eyes widened as he read the text message. "I traced the signal, it led directly back to IMF headquarters. We were set up. And I think this all has to do with Purple Day."

Clint rolled his eyes at the name, but quickly continued. "Do you think they're going to come for a "visit?"

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think they expected the emergency comm link. But by now they've probably realized that there is a big ass quinjet sitting in the front lawn."

"Shut up, we thought Natasha was actually in grave danger. We can't remain here, so where do we go?"

Will bit his lip. Clint realized he did that whenever he was thinking something over or unsure of something. "The IMF is infected, and Barney is alive somehow and we have a bunch of people we pissed off coming after us. What's one of the safest, secure buildings in the US?"

Clint groaned, he knew where this was going. "Shield just dealt with Hydra- and I don't know how willing Stark would be to let four strangers live in his building."

Will glared slightly at his twin. "Shield should understand what the IMF is going through then. I trust Fury too." Clint shot him a confused look, but Will continued. "We said that as soon as this got personal, we would take action. I count this as personal."

Clint considered this for a moment while eyeing his twin. He really didn't want Stark to perform experiments or anything on Will, and with Barney being involved, he really wanted to keep his team safe. He remembered all too clearly what happened during their Purple Day adventure- and he knew Will wasn't recovered all the way from that too. Now diving straight into something like this, this was going to be dangerous. But it had to be done.

"Fine- as long as you make sure Jane doesn't shoot Stark or anything." Clint said.

Will grinned. "Deal, as long as you make sure Stark and Natasha don't shoot Benji."

Clint rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Could someone explain what the hell is going on here?" Tony Stark said, raising his voice.

Clint turned to Stark. "Cool your tits, tinman. Avengers, meet my twin brother, William Brandt."

Will turned to address his team: "Ethan, Jane, Benji- meet my annoying twin brother Clint Barton."

Clint spoke next. "And we're all taking a fieldtrip back to Shield Headquarters and then to Stark Tower!" He finished, clapping his hand together.

There was an immediate uproar:

"Why are we going to _my tower_?"

"What about the IMF?"

"We just tried to kill each other, and now you expect us to live together, for like no reason?"

"Why?"

"This isn't going to be good for Banner's anger issues, you know."

Clint and Will shared a sigh.

"Stark; we are going to your tower, or else I'll tell Pepper about the bunny accident." Stark's face went considerably pale, and he mumbled a quick 'whatever' "The IMF has enough problems. They'll be fine for now- they aren't looking for any nuclear physicists who want to blow the world up or anything. The whole 'Natasha being kidnapped' was just a big misunderstanding that was purposely set up by someone to get us here together. The 'why' will be -mostly- explained shortly. So now if everyone could please get out and onto the big ass ship!"

Cap muttered a quick and quiet 'language' under his breath, but everyone seemed to take the twins word and throwing an untrustworthy glance at the other team, they all filed out of the room in a nice and somewhat orderly fashion until it was just Clint and Will left.

"I hope we know what we're doing, Clint." Will admitted.

"I do too, Willy. What about these computers and stuff?" Clint said, gesturing to Benji's technology strewed on the table.

Will shrugged. "We have no use of it, and it has nothing important on it, nothing that Barney or the carnies haven't gotten their hands on." Will was quiet for a minute. "What if we're wrong? About this whole thing, and it all being connected with Purple Day and our days at the circus?"

Clint shook his head. "You doubt yourself too much, sometimes. If we are wrong, which we probably aren't, all things considering, it was time for our teams to meet. It was bound to happen anytime. Come on, let's leave and give everyone a heart attack at the Shield base. And how do you even know Fury?"

Will got a twinkle in his eye, "We all have our secrets, don't we Clint?" Clint rolled his eyes. "I'll be out in a minute, have to make a quick phone call."

"Whatever, meet you out there."

Will nodded and took out his phone, waiting for Clint to leave. As soon as he left, he called the analyst he had left currently in charge- Sammy Bridge.

"Hey Sammy, the team's following a lead, don't know for how long or anything. But I'm keeping you as head analyst for now, but that still means you can't touch the coffee. Depending on how this 'thing' goes, make sure that if you see or feel anything shady going on, get out of there. Call in sick and get away, and put Arthur in charge. Be smart."

He hung up, but still couldn't keep the feeling of unease settling in his stomach. If they found out he had friends in the IMF besides his team, well, it wouldn't be the first time they used someone he cared about against him. He just hoped Samantha took his warning seriously.

He turned and quickly made his way out and aboard the quinjet. It was actually quite roomy, and he took a seat next to Benji, who's mouth was still slightly hung open like a fish, and across from Clint. Clint seemed to be looking for any clue on his face about what's going on in his head, but couldn't. Tony had the quinjet being flown on autopilot to the Shield base, and an uneasy feeling had swept over the plane.

"So, are you two clones or…" Tony started, changed out of his Ironman suit.

Will and Clint sighed simultaneously. When they were younger, kids at school would ask them the same question. They shared a look, then spoke at the same time. "We are not genetically engineered at all- at the end of the day, we're just two twins talking to an idiot."

Tony narrowed his eyes at them. "Notting Hill, really? And has anyone told you that's really creepy?"

The twins shrugged, "Why else would we do it?"

"Good point. When are we going to find out why we're taking you and your team to a super-secret spy base for no given reason?"

Will smiled slightly as everyone in the plane turned to look at him. "It will all be explained shortly."

 **Author's End Note: Yep- another chapter that basically nothing happened in. Don't worry- next chapter we'll find out what in the hell is going on with the Barton boys, and where carnies and Hydra end up in all of this. And to those who know who Barney is, what role do you think he has? And why does Fury know Will? And what part does Sammy play in this- is she good or bad? Don't worry- she's not a love interest or anything. More like a mentor/ student/friendship. So many questions, but next chapter we'll hopefully get these answers. Exposition is done, and now we're getting into the juicy stuff. Be ready for more brotherly bonding and Clint meeting Ethan. (There's a few bumps in the road between them.)** _ **And yes, the Notting Hill reference is a very poor one indeed.**_

 **So until next time! And maybe we'll find out just what Purple Day is…**


	3. Fury Knows All

**Chapter Three: Fury Knows All**

The rest of the flight was filled with silence. Each of the brother's teams were not very subtly judging and staring at the other. Ethan and Steve seemed to be holding some sort of pissing contest, while Natasha and Jane both had their eyebrows narrowed at the other. Benji still seemed to be in some sort of shock, glancing back and forth from Tony Stark and Thor Odinson, a freaking god!

Clint and Will both sat side by side, and Clint seemed to be eyeing Ethan wearily. Clint recognized the name Ethan, and if this was the same exact Ethan Hunt that mucked up his little bro's career and reputation for five years, things were not going to end well with him. Maybe he would ask Natasha if she wanted to help hide the body. He smiled slightly at the idea.

Will knew Clint was eyeing Ethan since the moment he had mentioned the name. And just now when Clint was staring at his team leader and smiled his "I'm- dreaming -about -killing you- slowly- smile" Will shoved his elbow deep into Clint's side, breaking his stare. Clint shot him a quick glare before closing his eyes for a quick nap.

Will shifted in his seat uncomfortable. His ears picked up a conversation between Tony Stark and his phone, while the plane was being flown by Stark's A.I JARVIS. Tony said something on the opposite line to a man called Banner, who Will could only assume was the man inside the Hulk. Tony told him to get his green ass down to the SHIELD base A.S.A.P because Birdbrain had a clone. Will rolled his eyes at the last part, and he was pretty sure he heard Clint snort. He knew that however many times they told Tony they weren't clones, one of them would wake up to Tony trying to draw blood or something. And if that ever happened, Will knew Stark would never see the light of day if he was caught.

They landed sometime later, when the sun was close to setting. The SHIELD base was all white, with only one entrance and exit, both guarded heavily by trusted SHIELD agents. The entire facility was covered in STARK tech, making sure nobody who wasn't supposed to be there got in or out.

As JARVIS landed the quinjet on the landing pad marked with an obvious A, the signature of the Avengers, Clint heard Steve talking to a curly haired man with glasses and a purple shirt. "I have no idea how we're supposed to explain this to Fury. I don't even know what's going on myself."

Clint saw Bruce throw a glance at Clint then to his twin brother, who was standing near his team. Bruce smiled slightly at Clint, before talking to Steve again. "I just hope the other isn't as much trouble as Clint, otherwise I'm sure Fury is going to shoot one of them." Clint let himself grin at that, before the two teams started to walk forward into the heavily armed SHIELD base.

Agent Wallace stared confusingly as two Hawkeyes walked around and the Black Widow was walking uninjured, while the other three strangers weren't handcuffed or dead. This was going to be an interesting night he thought, before turning away and attending to the quinjet.

The two teams walked steadily through the hallway, Clint and Rogers leading the way to Fury's office. Clint wanted to try to explain everything before Fury had a heart attack over two Barton's. He also had no idea how he was going to explain how Natasha's kidnapping was planned and connected to the IMF, and how Hydra and ex carnies fit into this. He really could use some coffee.

Clint didn't even knock when he got to Fury's office. If anything, Maria Hill probably already saw the Avengers coming and went to Fury's office to tell him and to be prepared for the debrief. So when he walked in, it was a little bit of a shock to see Fury sitting in his chair alone, with the other chairs around the table empty. He seemed to be already waiting for them. The debriefing room itself was big enough for the Avengers and extra agents, as well as a makeshift office for Fury. Stark insisted on it after too many agents had eavesdropped onto secret business. Clint was a little grateful for it now, since no one would be able to hear the business about to occur thanks to Stark making it sound proof.

"Back already? That was quick." Fury said, straightening up in his chair and looking over Clint's shoulder.

Clint was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to exactly say, especially when Fury's eyes, well eye, narrowed at the amount of people entering the office. Fury turned back to him. "And why, agent Barton, are the agents that kidnapped Miss Romanoff standing in my office with no injury? I fear you're slipping." Fury had started to stand.

Clint mentally kicked himself in the head. He really wished he had Will's talent of explaining things quickly, instead of being able to come up with extremely sarcastic comments that usually end up with him with a concussion.

Everyone had come into the room except Will. The Avengers stood off to one side, the IMF team the other. Clint said a quick "This can all be explained." Before Fury turned an incredulous eye onto him. Clint spoke again. "Natasha's kidnapping was intentional, kinda. It was really just a getting together party for my brother and I to introduce our teams."

Fury raised an eyebrow while Stark snorted behind him. "These agents did, however, kidnap Natasha, yes?"

"Err… No, but yes they did interrogate her if that counts."

"Then what the hell are they doing in my office and not in a ditch?" Fury exclaimed.

Clint couldn't help but point something out. "The last time I put a dead body in a ditch, you banned me from the range."

Fury's glare turned even darker. "You weren't supposed to kill him!"

Natasha stepped in. "Didn't really matter, I had gotten all the information from him anyways. He was just extra weight." She stated, before shrugging.

A vein in Fury's forehead popped out slightly. "It still doesn't explain why these agents are standing in my office, and not being interrogated!"

Clint sighed. He just had to keep it simple and bland. "Actually, Natasha's kidnapping was arranged by a third party consisting of ex carnies and Hydra, who have infiltrated SHIELD again and the IMF, who sent my brothers team to interrogate Natasha in suspicion of killing four IMF agents. And also try to kill me and my brother, along with anyone in the crossfire."

"Whatever you're on Legolas, I want some too." Stark said.

Fury seemed for the most part to believe him. Because of course, Fury knew of Clint's past in the circus. Fury opened his mouth to speak. "Which brother?"

Clint opened his mouth in confusion, and he knew the Avengers were too. Clint knows that Fury knew who Barney was. But there was no way in hell he knew who Will was. Both of the brothers had kept their lives separate from the others business life. Heck, they even changed their last names.

Will grimaced slightly. Clint didn't know that Will knew Directory Fury. Sometimes Clint forgot that as the head analyst, he had to talk to higher ups, such as the president.

He pushed his way to the front to where Clint stood. He smiled at the director, before saying, "The smart and good looking one." He heard Clint say a dignified 'hey' before Fury smirked and offered his hand, which Will shook.

"Nice to see you again, Agent Brandt."

"Same to you, Director. I promise everything can be explained better than this idiot over here." Will rolled out. Out of the two twins, Will was better at peace making than Clint was. He always covered for Clint when they were younger and got into trouble.

Clint sputtered next to him. "How do you two even know each other?"

Will shrugged, while Fury went back to his seat, and soon the others followed his exampled. Four extra chairs had strangely popped up, and Will took a strategic seat between Clint and Ethan.

"You forget that as a head analyst, I have to talk to higher ups like the president and the secretary. At one of the meeting with the president, I ran into Director Fury."

Tony interrupted. "Hold on a second, you're telling me that a Barton is actually intelligent? I don't think I can process this."

Bruce hit him in the leg under the table, before motioning for Will to continue. "I went to the bathroom, and Fury followed me in and shoved a gun to my head. He thought I was an imposter or Clint. So, I told him I didn't know you and it was just a mistake, but he wouldn't take it. So later, I grab a piece of paper at the meeting and Fury rips it out of my hand and I get a cut. He then hands me a napkin to clean it up, especially since the president in massively afraid of germs, and he takes the blood and gets a test done sometime. The blood matched Clint's, so one day he shows up at my apartment and tells me to explain or else he'll let out that Clint had a twin brother. The result of that is shown here." Will finished, shrugging, as if it wasn't abnormal to be cornered in a bathroom, have blood taken from you, and then have a stranger show up at your house days later.

Tony stared at Fury for a second. "You know Nick, that's kinda messed up."

Clint and Will seemed to be having a non -vocal argument, which Clint seemed to be winning. Natasha looked on with mild amusement at Steve's confused face.

Bruce quickly asked a question, startling Benji who didn't see know the rage monster had joined them. "Why was the IMF and SHIELD talking to the president at the same time? I thought all secret spy agencies hate each other."

Will shrugged. It didn't really matter if he said something or not, he knew Tony was already hacking into whatever to find the answers, proven by Tony as he typed into his screen, tongue sticking out slightly.

"SHIELD had come up with the Avengers Initiative, and the council approved of it, but they insisted that it was put through for the president."

Tony asked a question: "I thought that SHIELD was allowed to do practically anything they wanted to?"

This time it was Fury who answered. "Most of the time we do, but since we weren't sure what was going to be made from the initiative, and since we originally thought that the Avengers were going to be an elite military team trained to do impossible missions, the council insisted we had to put it through to the president. It also didn't help that the X Men had recently formed and came into power."

Clint looked at Will. "So you knew about the Avengers Initiative before anyone else? Did you know who was going to be a part of it?"

Will shrugged. "Yeah, but I had no idea who was going to be involved with it. I was only brought along because the Secretary trusted me more than my superiors. Said it was because of my field agent status. Now, if we could get back on track-"

Stark quickly interrupted, earning a glare from everyone. "Does this mean that we have to operate under the president or the IMF if they demand it?"

Fury answered first. "The council handed over the responsibility of the Avengers to me."

Will answered the second part. "The new secretary has no idea that the IMF played a part in the Avengers Initiative. And besides, the former Secretary destroyed all evidence of the meeting before his death."

Stark opened his mouth for another question, but this time Steve covered Stark's mouth with his gloved hand, making whatever Stark was going to say come out muffled.

Ethan finally spoke. "If we could get back on track on to why we're even here in the first place, and what she" He pointed towards Natasha "Has to do with carnies, Hydra, and the death of four IMF agents."

Clint and Will shared a look. Clint talked first. "Well, Natasha was just a set up to get me and Will in the same place together. Don't know why, but that was planned. Other than that, Will knows the most."

Will glared slightly at Clint. "Basically, the IMF is infected with Hydra, a terrorist organization that's been around since WWII" He added the last part for Benji, who had a confused look on his face, "That Clint has _really_ pissed off, teamed up with some people from our days from the circus, which both of us also _really_ pissed off, to basically kill us. And they almost did." He mumbled the last part almost inaudibly, just loud enough for Clint to hear him and Ethan to shoot him a questioning glance.

Natasha asked the next question. "But what does this have to do with me being drugged and kidnapped and personally delivered to the IMF's front door for killing four IMF agents? And what happened to the agent that drugged me, anyways?" She directed the last question at Fury.

Fury picked up a grey folder than blended in with the table and slid it across the table towards Natasha. "Agent Handle was found dead with a bullet through his head about an hour after you disappeared. Upon further examination, he was found with a strange tattoo on his chest." Natasha looked at the image of the tattoo, and something similar to recognition flashed across her eyes. She slid the file over to Clint, who picked up the photo of the tattoo. He too recognized it, and showed it to Will, who slightly paled.

"Would you care to share with the class?" Stark said.

Clint rolled his eyes. "The tattoo is from Carson's Traveling Circus. It was mandatory for everyone apart of the criminal ring to get."

"Do you have one?" Natasha asked.

This time it was Will who answered. "We drew them on in the circus with a sharpie, it was enough for us to get pass."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at how Will avoided the question. Sure, he did answer the question, but he didn't say no. And she knew she wasn't the only one to get that.

"Okay, we get that a bunch of people want to kill you, but why now, and not three years ago or when you where children or something? That doesn't make sense." Tony asked.

Clint responded, though he sounded quieter than normal. Something wasn't right here. "As far as Hydra knows, Will died years ago. As far as the carnies know, we both died when we were 16. It wasn't until I became an Avenger and my face became plastered over every single screen during New York did someone realize that I wasn't dead. And it wasn't until Hydra took over SHIELD and somehow found its way into the IMF did they realize Will was alive. Then, everyone had a little reunion a few months ago."

This time Jane spoke up. "That's when the IMF agents were found dead."

Everyone stared at the two Barton brothers. Ethan turned to look at Will, who had a face that was completely blank. Ethan was already confused. As far as he knew, Hydra had been taken care of a while ago. And now they had taken control of the IMF? And SHIELD? Also, since when did Will have a freaking twin brother who was a goddamned Avenger? It doesn't say anywhere in his file about Will being a past criminal in a mother fudging circus? And who the hell was Barney? The Avengers seemed to know who Barney was, but Jane, Benji and him were all in the dark. About everything! And this pissed the crap out of Ethan. His anger and frustration was made even worse by Will's next words.

"I killed those IMF agents, Jane."

That was when the room fell silent and nobody knew what to do, for Will had a fire in his eyes that no one could ever match. They were filled with pain and anger, as if they would attack anyone who dared question him. The anger only lasted for five seconds, before the pain won and it too, fell away, until his teammates were looking into the eyes of a traitor and murderer.

It was Benji who spoke first.

 **So, what do you think? That was a little longer than I expected, whoops. But wow, massive hatred for Will. Uh Oh. What's Ethan going to do, how hurt is Benji? And when will the IMF finally get some answers? And what did you think of Will having a say in the Avengers Initiative?**


	4. IMF Gets Some Answers (Last Filler)

**AN: Wow, this was a quick update.** _ **This is the last filler chapter**_ **, and next time we should see some action! Just wanted to say thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot to me! Enjoy the chapter**

Chapter four: The IMF Gets Answers

Benji spoke first, breaking the silence that had settled over the room. Ethan had moved away from Will as soon as he confessed.

"They had families Will, three of them had children. The other just married two months before. Don't you remember the office celebration?"

"Of course I do." Will gritted out between clenched teeth. He was going to have to do a lot more explaining than he wanted too.

"But why?" Jane asked, but before Will could answer Ethan interrupted.

"Why were you even with them in the first place, Brandt?" Will internally winced at the harsh tone. Ethan calling him Brandt was a nice touch too.

"And now you expect us to help you with whatever mess you got us in? You lied to the whole team about having a brother who is a goddamned Avenger! You never mentioned a circus in your childhood- hell it isn't even in your file! And now you expect us to help you fight some guy named Barney who has a personal vendetta against you? You killed four of your friends because why? You've kept too many secrets Brandt. It's time to share." Ethan shouted at Will, who had been carefully emotionless through Ethan's explosion.

Will was pissed. More piss than the Hulk could be. Ethan was being so hypocritical it was sickening. Will snorted before saying in a much more mellow, and scarier, voice; "Your lies and secrets have cost more lives than mine, Hunt."

Clint straightened up in the chair next to him and tensed. He's pretty sure now that Clint has found out that this was the Ethan that mucked up his career.

Ethan refused to back down as Will continued to go on, snapping; "Croatia cost too many good lives, Ethan. And even now you're still lying to Benji, one of your best friends and teammates, Jane, and even Luther!"

Benji and Jane looked between Will and Ethan, confusion clearly etched into their features. Will kept on going on: "Those four IMF agents, yeah they may've had a family, but I'd be willing to pay anything that they didn't really care about them. Those agents were sleepers for Hydra and the circus. I can guarantee that if you go look at their bodies, you'll see the same damn mark as the one on the SHIELD agent. Use your head Hunt, if everyone in the circus thought I was dead, why would I include that in my file? I changed my last name and joined the military so I could get a somewhat new start. Barney is my brother who Clint and I thought was killed when we were sixteen because Clint here shot him with a freaking arrow. Is that what you wanted to know, Ethan? Did you want to know that I used to be a circus performer by day and criminal by night?"

Ethan was slightly red in the face. Jane and Benji looked at the former analyst turned field agent with more confusion than hatred. Both of them knew what sleepers were, and there had been a few times in IMF history where there had been some. But none with this much anger against one person. Not to also mention the fact that they had no idea about Will being an ex-carnie either.

The Avengers, for the most part, seemed to be enjoying it. Avengers meaning Stark who was eating a bag of blueberries he somehow procured from somewhere in the office.

However, Ethan still wasn't done. "Why didn't you tell anyone there where sleeper agents? And why go after them alone, why not call one of us?"

Clint shifted in his seat before Will talked next to him. "I didn't know there was even sleeper agents until I woke up tied next to my brother."

Natasha turned a sharp eye onto Clint. "So when you went missing for five days saying you needed to 'cool off' you were kidnapped?" She had her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Clint heard Thor mumble under his breath about why Clint should wear the emergency comm link that Stark graciously created. He shot a quick look of betrayal towards Thors direction before turning back and answering Natasha. Will for the most part was enjoying the quick break of attention from the IMF team, who had their attention rested onto his twin.

"Well, um… I was actually planning on saving Willy here because I got a message saying if I ever wanted to see him again I would have to come get him."

All eyes turned to Will, as if they were blaming him for being kidnapped. Which he wasn't, exactly. "I got a message saying that Clint got himself kidnapped and if I wanted to see him again I would have to come pick him up."

Natasha turned to address both Clint and Will. "Why didn't either of you tell your teams?"

The two brothers shrugged, and Clint answered. "We really didn't want anyone to know that we had a twin."

"And when did that change?" Tony asked, holding a blueberry between his index finger and thumb.

Clint's eyes flashed. "Once it became too personal. They could beat us up and mark us up as much as they wanted to, but we wouldn't get you involved until they specifically targeted someone close to us."

Something finally went _click_ in everyone's head. "Once they kidnapped Natasha, and threatened our teams, that was the last straw, wasn't it?" Bruce said.

Will nodded his head. "And now, since they know that our teams our together, Hydra, Barney, and the rest will be willing to do anything to get to us and destroy anyone is their way. The deaths of the sleeper agents and the failed attempt on our lives is just the beginning of something bigger."

Ethan took his seat next to Will again. Their friendship may not be that strong anymore, but nobody would threaten his team. "Are you sure the IMF is infected and we can't go back?" he directed to Will.

Will nodded quickly. "Hundred percent, after some searches I should be able to tell who we can trust in the agency and who not. The secretary is on the no list for sure."

Steve looked to Will and Clint. "Do you know if SHIELD is infected for sure?"

Natasha was the one who answered. "The agent who drugged me was working for Hydra or whoever is involved for sure. He and whoever killed him is definitely working inside of SHIELD. I think it's safer to not trust anyone until we know for sure who we can."

Fury nodded along with everyone else, before saying "I'll make sure this conversation is never heard about again. Both of your teams are welcome to use any resource SHIELD can offer. Just ask first, and don't go hacking into the system. We've already paid too damn much making it Stark proof." He said, directing it towards the smiling billionaire genius while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Stark stood up and walked towards the door, playfully talking on his way. "All aboard the Stark express to the magnificent Avengers- formerly Stark- Tower!" he said, waving his arms in a dramatic fashion above his head.

Everyone slowly followed suit, the teams still carefully staying away from each other.

 _In some secret location where ex-carnies and hydra agents hang out_

"Sir, we've got word that the twins and their teams are together and just coming out of SHIELD headquarters."

The tall red head enjoyed being called sir. His father always made him call him sir, before the man beat him up, along with his two brat brothers. It was the younger twins fault anyway; Clint was supposed to put the dish away on the top shelf, not the bottom one. William didn't do anything to correct Clint, despite him knowing damn well that the dish went on the top shelf. Now, all three of them have a scar to show how they know how to correctly put away a dish.

He turned back to the Hydra agent, a man with a crooked nose, no doubt broken multiple times. He had rat shaped and bloodshot eyes, and smelled worse than a sewer. "Get me the footage of them inside SHIELD Headquarters." The agent bowed his head slightly, before scampering off to try to get the footage.

This whole plan of his was genius, really. He knew so many people who would kill for one hit at the little brats that were able to leave their past behind. Hell, four of them had a chance, but under specific instruction to not to kill them, and they completely blew it. They had underestimated Clint and William, and all they had been able to do was break a few of Clint's ribs and leave a nice burn on William in the all too familiar markings of a criminal in Carson's Circus. Since William and Clint always faked their markings as a teen, Barney thought it was time to give them a more permanent solution. He couldn't help but grin at that.

The most amazing part of the plan was being able to get Hydra under control. The lead man who was working with Barney, John Copper, was willing to go to any limits to kill Hawkeye. Killing an Avenger would move him up in power, and he would be able to take more for himself than the others. Oh, how easy it is to manipulate someone. Barney was already planning on killing Copper after he kidnapped Clint and Will and made them suffer.

He was dreaming of the power and glory as the rat- faced agent came back. The man refused to look him in the eyes, similar to how Barney always felt as a kid. He motioned for the agent to speak.

"S-S-Sir, the footage of their time at the SHIELD Headquarters have been erased. O-O-Our best hackers can't even find the footage, s-s-sir." The agent immediately turned away, shielding himself for an oncoming blow. He had already heard stories from other agents about the wrath of Charles Bernard Barton, the forgotten brother.

Feeling no blow, he cautiously looked up to see Barney go a deep shade of red before snapping. His next words were lost in transition as Barney let the famous Barton temper go, leaving the agent in a pile of his own blood before walking off and yelling for someone to clean it up.

 **AN: Ouch, that's got to hurt. I thought it was time I let you see Barney and Hydra.**

 **Next time… Clint and Ethan duke it out, while Natasha and Will sit nearby with a bowl of popcorn, while Jane and Stark videotape. (At least that's the plan, I'm trying to not make this extremely boring.)**


	5. Will is a good manager

**This chapter didn't want to be written, but here it is. Enjoy!**

"You'll be staying here for the time being, Agents Hunt, Brandt, Carter, and Dunn." JARVIS, Tony Stark's AI, said as they arrived at the newly named Stark tower and directed to their rooms.

"That's so freaking cool," Benji murmured under his breath, but loud enough for the other three to hear, causing the mood to lighten up a little bit.

"Your room is the first on the right, Agent Hunt, Agent Carter, yours is the first on the left, Agent Dunn, second on the left, and Agent Brandt second on the right. Mr. Stark has notified me that pizza will be arriving in fifteen minutes, so I quote 'tell them to hurry their asses up.'"

"Thank you, JARVIS." Will thanked, happy for the brief private time and bliss of silence.

The four of them went to their assigned rooms, surprised when they already saw that it was set up according to their jobs, which only meant Benji and Will, with Benji having new updated Stark tech computers and Will with the same with a better software.

As soon as the IMF team went to their according rooms, the Avengers all took a seat on the couch, not really knowing what to do. Tony went ahead and told JARVIS to order some pizza, and sat back down,

A few minutes of silence followed, before someone finally spoke. "Natasha, did you have any idea about Birdbrains clone?"

All eyes were focused on Natasha, and she just raised an eyebrow. "If I did, do you think I would've been kidnapped for that long? Will would've gotten me out earlier instead of letting me sit through hours of pointless interrogation."

Clint snickered, glad that the Avengers weren't mad at him for keeping his twin secret for so long. Natasha, maybe, but it was already hard enough to tell what she was thinking. He would find out the next time they sparred, though.

"That sounds like something our Barton would pull!" Thor's deep voice said lightheartedly. He didn't mind that their resident archer had a twin brother, since he did have an adoptive brother himself that tried to take over Midguard not too long ago. He was, however, not too happy about the amount of secrets the two twins had and their according teams. If they were going to spend a lot of time together, both sides were going to open up.

"Sir, the IMF team is arriving now, and the pizza is ten minutes away currently." JARVIS' crisp English voice echoed throughout the room.

The Avengers were no strangers to uncomfortable social problems, Tony was known for his attitude on camera, but this was different because these were members from two very powerful and talented agencies, and two which are brothers, are being forced to work together for God knows how long.

Based on his brother's description of his team, Clint had an idea that this was going to be like middle school. He suspected the English one, Benji, would make good acquaintances with the Science Bros, and Jane… he didn't exactly know. Either she would get along with Natasha, or not get along with her and will have a cat fight. His twin seemed that he would get along well with Stark, since he had that snarky-ness that all Barton's had, but he also would get along with Good Ol' Captain America because Clint did, but Will also had more righteousness that belonged with Cap. Will and Natasha seem to have gotten along, as Natasha believed him (no doubt because Will had Clint's good looks) once he told her he was Clint's twin and still hasn't hurt him for sending Jane and Ethan to interrogate her. (That was such a bore, Natasha told Clint later that night.)

The Avengers made enough room on the couch as the IMF team entered, looking tired, except the Brit who looked like he was a little kid in a candy store. Will, of course, sat next to his twin, with Ethan sitting on the armrest of the chair, looking suspicious and uncomfortable. Jane sat across from Natasha in a simple one-man chair, while Benji took the seat opposite of Stark. They stared at each other awkwardly for the next minute.

'So… any idea of how long you're going to be staying here?" Tony asked, trying to get something started. The pizza man was taking way too long. No tip for him.

Everyone turned to look at the two twins, who simultaneously shrugged. "That's creepy, you know," Stark commented. The twins smiled and nodded at the same time again, and Tony flipped the bird.

It helped lighten the mood a little bit; and Will was the one who answered. "Don't know for sure; not only do we have to take care of Hydra, but both of our agencies are infected with both sides."

"That's just great!" Tony mumbled sarcastically.

It remained silent for another little while, with Will shifting uncomfortably, which was weird considering that Clint could sit still for hours on end. Maybe it was that Will was the more anti-social one. The rest of the Avenger's seemed to notice it too, and so did Will's team, although they were used to his normal jitters in quiet places.

You could count of good ol' Captain America for starting something. "Since we're going to be here together for a while, I think it would be a good thing to introduce ourselves without breaking into anyone's file," Cue eyes towards Stark, "or with guns, and arrows, pointed at each other."

"Like Kindergarten?" Stark snarked.

"Did you even go to Kindergarten?" Bruce asked him.

Stark shrugged. "Nope," he said popping the 'p', "too smart for it." He finished, laying back into his chair with his arms behind his head, in all Stark fashion.

This seemed to lighten the mood a little bit, and Tony was proud of his little achievement.

"Who wants to go first?" Cap asked.

"I will, got to make up for the lack of Kindergarten, you know." Stark volunteered.

"Tony Stark; a.k.a Ironman, the best superhero ever, along with billionaire, playboy, genius, and philanthropist. The coolest person you'll ever meet." A chorus of smiles went through, even maybe some small laughs.

Bruce went next. "Doctor Bruce Banner, and I turn into a raging green monster when I get angry." He smiled non threating at the end, making everyone know that he meant not to worry but the silent threat of 'if you mess with me and my team, I will mess you up' was evident.

Benji, now fully engaged, (and was always from the start) talked next. "Benjamin Dunn, most people call me Benji, and I'm the techie for the team." He said in his British accent.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Benji Dunn, huh. I know your name from somewhere." Tony said, eyes narrowed and leaning forward, tapping his chin. Benji for the most part looked a little guilty for some reason.

Only a few seconds passed before Tony let out a loud "oh!" "You almost hacked into Stark towers a few years ago, that was you wasn't it? Definitely gave me a run for my money."

Jane turned immediately to face Benji. "You tried to hack into Stark Tower? What were you thinking?"

Benji turned red before grinning like an idiot and replying. "I was drunk, actually, and someone dared me to hack into Stark Tower but I got to drunk and passed out."

Will chimed in, "Definitely sounds like you." Jane and Ethan nodded in agreement with Will.

"What was in it for you? Money, girls," Tony asked.

Benji grinned, "Nothing actually, I was too drunk to even know what I was hacking until I was told the next day."

Tony smiled and leaned back. "I like you." He turned to Bruce. "Can we keep him? I like him more than Birdbrain."

"Ouch, that stings Ironbutt." Clint feigned pain by placing his hand over his heart.

Everyone continued to introduce themselves; Jane going next, then Thor, good ol' Cap, and finally Natasha, who didn't say anything besides her name and said nothing else.

There were only three people left- Will, Clint, and Ethan Hunt.

Clint introduced himself after Natasha. "I'm Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye,"

"And Birdbrain," Stark cut in before Bruce kicked him in the shin.

Clint cleared his throat for exaggerated effect before continuing. "I never miss, the only human on the Avengers team*, ex carnie, I have a twin brother, and I'm a field agent part time for SHIELD and my partner is the Black Widow." It was nice and simple, nothing had to be told in extreme detail.

Ethan couldn't swallow his pride too well, so instead he threw it back up. "How can someone not miss, anyway? I'm Ethan Hunt by the way, team leader of the IMF team."

Jane and Benji shared a wide look. Ethan had never done anything like this before with the team. Yes, he could be a bit too much at times, often going to extremes before backing down, but pride never got in the way as much as other things. Did he feel that he had to prove himself to the Avengers? Did he feel betrayed?

The Avengers shared a look. They'd known from past experience that whenever someone questioned his skills, they normally ended up in the med bay.

"Ethan." Will said, throwing cautious eyes between his teammate and brother.

To everyone's surprise, Clint didn't immediately break one of Ethan's bones, but instead shared a look with Will and leaned back into the couch.

"Ethan Hunt, right? The supposed 'God's gift to alphabet agencies'? When you're nine years old and get the shit beat out of you for missing the bullseye of a target by two inches in the circus, you learn not to miss. Take that training over ten years, you learn not to screw up."

Clint turned towards his brother, who had a raised eyebrow, no idea of where Clint was going with this. "I thought you said that after ghost protocol you weren't going to work with Ethan Hunt because of what happened."

The IMF team's eyes turned to Will, who kept an emotionless face while talking with his brother. "The only way I could get back in the field was by working with Hunt. Otherwise the Secretary wouldn't let me go."

"Doesn't make up for the fact that this guy ruined your career over someone that didn't even die! He lied about it for four years, and now you're working with him even though Julia or- whatever- her- name -is is fine!"

Clint immediately saw Will and Ethan tense up. Benji and Jane looked on confusingly, while Natasha and Stark seemed to be silently enjoying this.

"I thought Julia was dead." Benji said, disbelief filling his tone.

"You lied." Jane said, staring at Ethan.

"I did what was necessary to save someone I loved." Ethan put in sharply.

"Yeah, at the cost of my brother's reputation and job." Clint put in heatedly.

"Not like you would've done the same for Will." Ethan snarked.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't act like you do." Clint snapped back, standing up and Ethan doing the same.

Clint and Ethan stood only a few feet away, but it looked as if they were about to kill each other any second.

Will sighed, he had had enough. Standing up, he went and stood directly in front of Clint. "Knock it off, Clint. Stop trying to pick a bone with Ethan, I don't care anymore that he ruined my career. You and I both know that being an analyst saved me a lot more trouble after your face got plastered on TV after New York. So drop it, and don't fight my battles for me. You know damn well I can hold my own."

He turned to Ethan and shoved a finger into his chest. "I don't know what has gotten into you, and you better let it go or else I will convince Natasha over here to kick your ass after the painfully boring interrogation you put her through. Stop trying to be the leader of the pack, because I know that Mr. America over here could put you to shame any day. Stop challenging my brothers competence, or else he will try to kill you in any way possible, and I might just allow it. And Stark, you better delete that video you're recording or else I will-"

Stark interrupted first, "Yep yep, all good, it's deleted. No problem."

With that, Will sat back down on the couch, face blank as if nothing just happened. Clint and Ethan stared at each other with open mouths, before they both turned a dark shade of red and sat down.

"If this was what elementary school was like, I regret being too smart." Stark put in.

"This is more middle school stuff." Bruce put in next to Tony, who nodded.

An awkward silence fell over the teams. Tony found it rather suffocating.

He turned to the clones, and saw that Clint was no longer red in the face.

"Are you just like birdbrain here and jump off building every day?" He asked Will.

Jane snorted, "Will tries to avoid heights at any time possible. Especially after diving off of the Burj Khalifa to save Ethan's ass."

"And jumping into a fan and being almost cooked alive." Benji added.

"How are you two even related then?" Tony asked.

Will and Clint shrugged simultaneously. "Will handles small spaces, I handle high spaces."

"Anything else?"

The twins shrugged again. "We both have the same type of humor, and while I deal with long distance, Will deals with shorter distances."

"I'm faster, but he's stronger." Will added.

"He has a more analytical mind while I'm a quicker thinker." Clint said.

"What about accuracy?" Natasha, surprisingly commented.

The twins shared a look. "Clint has better aim, but I'm not that far behind. I could pass as Clint easily."

Ethan finally spoke, changing the topic slightly. "If your brother did shooting in the circus, what did you do?" Any problems he had before seemed to have gone back into their holes for now.

"I trained with the Swordsman, mostly. Otherwise the both of us practiced acrobatics together."

"So you could beat any of us up like a Jedi? Minus the force, of course." Benji asked.

Will jokingly rolled his eyes, "Yes Benji."

"Sir, the pizza has finally arrived." JARVIS said through the walls.

"Finally, it's been more than fifteen minutes!" Tony said as he went to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, and behind three boxes of pizza was a pale face of a boy with short hair who looked over Tony's shoulder at the Avengers. Tony took the pizza, and seeing the boy was stuck in place, leaned into the elevator and hit the close button for him. He did of course, put money in the boy's hand first.

Stark went back to the group and put the pizza down on the table. He heard the last bit of a conversation between Will and Cap, saying that tomorrow they would get into the IMF's database and SHIELD's and try to find out the moles.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow, Tony thought.

 ***- I know you might say Natasha is human too, but I'm going off from a version of the comic books that said she had a different type of super serum like Cap had injected into her, and it gave her a longer life, able to push beyond human limits, and quicker healing time.**

 **Finally, this chapter is done. All the issues between Clint and Ethan are somewhat fixed for now, and the plot should start advancing. Yea!**


	6. It's a Start

**Author's Note: I'm back, after a crazy stupid break. The past two months have gone crappy, but now I'm back! I'll try to get another chapter in within the next few weeks before I start my summer travels.**

 **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWD, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! It means so much to me! I wasn't expecting this at all!**

Steve was normally the first one up in the tower in the mornings, (if you didn't count Stark's 48 hour long days) followed by Bruce, Natasha, Thor if he was in town, and then lastly Barton.

In the beginning months following Loki's attack on Midguard, Steve would come down almost every morning to find a sleep deprived Clint drinking a cup of coffee. Their archer would mumble a good morning and pour the captain a cup. Following that, Clint either went and trained or ran with Steve or went to practice archery alone.

After what Steve assumed were nightmares stopped, he discovered that Clint was a _very_ heavy, late sleeper when he felt protected. At least that was what he thought. When the Avenger's alarm went off, they all suited up and discovered they were missing Clint. Knocking on the door did no good, and it was only when Tony barged in and grabbed Clint by the shoulder did they also discover how light of a sleeper he was too, after Clint grabbed Stark by the arm and pulled out a knife from under the pillow. Even now, they have no idea how the ex- assassin's sleep cycle worked. Tony figured it had to do with spy training, because Natasha was almost the exact same way.

So when good ol' Captain America came down to the main floor, he was surprised to see Clint showered and sitting with his brother Will at the counter, drinking coffee looking at some papers. Or wait- was that Clint? Or was that Will? As he continued his way out of the elevator, he was only able to identify them by their eyes and how they sat. Their clothes were similar, and while both had eyes like a hawk, Clint's was more relaxed than his brother, who sat rigid in the chair with analytic eyes. Clint, however, just slouched.

Clint and Will looked up as Steve came over. "Morning Cap." He took a cup and filled it up with some coffee that sat on the counter. Both of them had a cup.

"Morning, Steve." Will said, taking a sip of his coffee while scanning the papers.

Steve gave them a nod and took the cup of coffee. "What are you looking at?"

"Every agent of SHIELD that has joined since the Chitauri attack and the SHIELD leak."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Will. "That's over three years of people- how're you going to tell who's a Carnie or HYDRA?"

Clint answered, "Most agents have a thorough background check on where they grew up. If where they grew up is near a location where Carson's Circus went, they're a possible threat."

"We then see how old they were when the circus came around, they normally take younger people over old ones." Will added, in perfect sync with Clint. It was a little bit creepy, Steve thought to himself.

"That could be hundreds on agents- and what if they were on the move or were stationed there during a mission? Fury only gave us permission to search backgrounds, not classified missions."

"If they were stationed there at any time, we can hack their phone, both private and SHIELD issued, to see who they've contacted." Will said.

"Benji and the science bros were all a little too willing to develop a software for us to use to hack into their phones. They just set the calls to either when the Chitauri invasion ended, or when you and Nat destroyed DC and leaked all the classified documents." Clint added.

"What if you miss someone and all you get are dead ends?" Steve questioned. He wanted to make sure they had every possible suspect listed.

"No matter what, we will find the mole. The agent that poisoned Natasha was definitely a part of one of the two- most likely Hydra. We can follow his trail as soon as Benji, Banner, and Stark get his identification. We think he had an alias, and SHIELD is keeping his body and identity under close wraps. It shouldn't be too much of a problem real soon." Will added.

Steve nodded his head- this was good, and with both teams working relatively well, they should be a step closer than they were yesterday. "Where are the others?"

"Benji, and the science bros are in the lab, Natasha is looking to get answers about her attacker, and Jane and Ethan are getting the IMF files." Clint said.

"How are we going to get the IMF files? I thought it was almost completely under HYDRA control." Steve asked.

"I have a few contacts that we trust within the IMF- a man named Luther who helped us take down the Syndicate and Samantha Bridges, who takes over my position as head analyst when I go out in the field. Ethan and Jane are going to talk to them to get the information they need." Will said. "They should be back in about an hour with the files."

Jane, Ethan, Luther and Samantha decided to meet at a breakfast café a little way away from Stark Tower. Sitting in back of the bar, Luther sat eating a burrito, giving the excuse that he didn't want to look suspicious, while Samantha sat opposite of him with a cup of coffee, almost as good as Brandt's secret stash. To any outside eye, it looked like a simple job interview. Instead, it was a transaction of top secret files that could get any of them in serious trouble.

Luther was always a little bit cautious with who he gave his trust to. The first time he met Will, he didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Their relationship was off to a rocky start, and once he realized that Will wasn't going to stab Ethan in the back, he was cool with the guy. So when Will called and said to get a young analyst, with practically no field training and experience who carried top secret files and knew information people would kill for, to help in an illegal operation, there were some _minor_ issues that Will or Luther would never agree on.

The door to the café opened, ringing a slight bell and the legendary Ethan Hunt with Jane Carter walked in, pretending to be a couple, and went to the counter and ordered coffee. Normally under normal circumstances, they wouldn't be this cautious. But since they didn't know who to trust or if anyone was watching, it was best to try to act as normal as possible. Grabbing their coffee and paying, they went and sat down at the table with Samantha and Luther.

Ethan sat down next to Luther, and gave the analyst across the table a look. Sure, he did trust Will's judgment, but he had been keeping a lot of secrets. It didn't matter anymore though, he realized. Luther and Samantha were now both in on this, and if the IMF (or whoever took over the IMF) had any sense, they would realize that these two were involved.

Looking to the young analyst, Ethan asked, "You have the files?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow. "No, I just showed up for the coffee."

Ethan raised an eyebrow while Jane stifled a snort, she could see why Will chose her.

Reaching into her jacket, everyone could make out a gun on her hip, definitely as weak as Luther thought. She pulled out two plain vanilla folders. They had only asked for one. "Of course I have the files."

Sliding them over to Ethan, he grabbed them and asked, "Why are there two? We only asked for the ones after Ghost Protocol, when he became an active field agent again."

"Yeah I know, the other folder is after Croatia and when he became head analyst. There's only about a year between Croatia and the promotion, so the names are listed on the paper. Otherwise they're all in the folder."

Upon Ethan's and Luther's confused faces, she elaborated. "From what I've heard of the situation, you're only looking for people that could've recognized him and his brother. There was a year between Ghost Protocol and the Chitauri invasion, but after Will got promoted to head analyst, he went to a lot more meetings with higher ups, including the President and his associates, which were later discovered to be Hydra. He's also met with SHIELD before, so anyone would be able to recognize there were two William Brandt's. He made a lot of enemies as an analyst too- he brought in a lot of criminals. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them recognized him and he didn't know it."

Ethan and Luther's face cleared up. They nodded, and Ethan took the files. He slid one over to Jane who put it in her purse, while Ethan put it in his jacket. "Thank you, we'll contact you when we get a lead on the IMF."

Ethan got up, shortly followed by Jane. They were turning to leave before Samantha got Jane's attention. "Jane, could you tell Will that all of his coffee is gone and the analysts appreciate it?"

Ethan and Jane grinned. They both knew that their analyst had a knack for coffee. "Sure thing, Samantha. No promises about what he'll do to you in return, though." She responded.

"He can try all he wants, but he won't succeed." She responded.

And with that, Jane and Ethan walked out of the coffee shop and to Stark Tower.

Will and Clint, with help from Steve, had managed to sort out all potential SHIELD moles and were currently having Benji and Stark run through their personal records.

Natasha had just returned with some information, including the name of Russel Handle and the names of his friends at SHIELD. The perfect thing though, is that the name matched the list of people they had listed as potential moles. They were going to be able to web quicker than they thought, especially since they hadn't heard anything from the number.

"He had the tattoo, so if we knew others had it, that would be a sure sign they were a part of Carson's." Will said, thinking of the file he had seen at SHIELD and what information Natasha supplied.

"How are we going to see it? We can't go around and ask if they could take off their shirt to see if they were a secret spy." Clint stated, looking at some of the files.

"And besides, they could've joined later after the ring was destroyed, or they could've used sharpie like you two." Natasha added,

"And Hydra wouldn't be as stupid to get a tattoo that said 'Hail Hydra!'" Tony said from across the room to Will.

"Alright, bad idea. Just thinking out loud." Will said, putting his hands up in a surrendering way.

The elevator door opened, and Ethan and Jane walked out, files in hand. They handed them to Will, and looked at the organized piles of SHIELD agents.

"I can understand why you chose Samantha to take your spot as head analyst when you're gone. She definitely has what it takes." Jane said.

"Yeah, and she's too stubborn and nosy for her own good." Will said, not looking up.

"Sounds like Ethan," Benji said from next to Stark. "Except not as radical."

Ethan let out a dignified "Hey!"

Jane also looked towards Will. "She also took your coffee."

Will's expression was of utmost betrayal. "Told her not to, she owes me now."

Clint let out a snicker next to him, and Will gave him a withering glare. "Shut up."

Everyone let out a laugh.

There didn't seem to be as much bad blood as there was yesterday, Steve thought. He had to make sure Ethan and Clint were good, though. Along with Will and his team's relationship. But that was for another day.

 _Secret place where carnies and Hydra agents hang out and plan for world domination_

"We've found someone working with them," A loyal Hydra agent told John Copper, a strong tall blonde with a sickened mind. "Within the IMF." The agent licked his lips nervously.

Copper made the motion for the agent to continue. "An analyst who works with Brandt by the name of Samantha Bridges. From what we could tell from the IMF database, she downloaded the files of some of our infiltrators and delivered them to Brandt himself. The same goes with Barton, but we don't know who gave him the files. They shouldn't be able to find the moles quickly, though."

Copper sneered. This put a hole in his plan, it must be fixed. "Of course they'll solve it, you idiot. They have Stark and the British one. They'll have information in no time." He turned to face the agent. "However, I think you should go ahead and have a little chat with Ms. Bridges. I'm sure Barney Barton would love to come with, and catch up on the information of his little brother's life. Make sure Brandt knows her condition at the end of the meeting."

The agent paled. "Yessir." He saluted Copper and turned to leave.

 **Author's note: I feel bad now… I've been thinking about what to do with Sammy's character, and this kind of happened.**

 **Next chapter should come sooner! Along with some more brotherly comfort, Jane and Natasha working together, and it's time to solve the problems between Will and his team. In order to fight and get through something as a team, you must remain a team.**

 **Please comment- I love to hear what you have to say!**

 **(The relationship between Samantha and Will is not meant to be in an involved way. It's supposed to be a friendship, and to those of you who've watched the Unusuals starring Jeremy Renner, it's like Walsh's and Casey's relationship.)**


End file.
